Just Friends or something more
by Dues12
Summary: Katt and Fox have been best friends forever but now will they realize their feeling for one another Repost M for mature themes such as swearing


Star Fox Romance

Rated M

I don't own Star Fox

A/N Hey loyal viewers and just met viewers Dues 12 here

I had received a warning about this story and have removed the lemon from it under the authority of the reportable lemon committee and I respect their decision.

Katt Monroe Age 28

Species-Cat

Gender Female

Fur color-Original Pink (I think they changed it to Grey or something like that)

Eye color-Blue

Fox McCloud Age 28

Species Red fox

Gender Male

Fur colour Light brown/white

Eye color Green

(Dramatically bursts through door) I'm back baby!

Dues that was totally..! Lame! Katt laughed at me

Oh yeah, well you do better Katt!

OK hey everyone I'm baaack did you miss me and these two(Katt crossed her arms under her breasts and Pushes them up making them squash together and enlarging them) Katt purred seductively

Hey that's cheating! No using your breasts as a tool and No seductive purring Miss Kinky litter!

(Katt looked at my with a sad face) That hurt my feelings why are you so mean to me!? (Katt begins tearing up giving me the biggest cute kitty cat eyes look you ever did see)

Oh Katt, I'm so sorry ple... (Katt burst out laughing) Oh my god your to easy Dues! (Katt ran out of the room as fast as possible)

YOUR DEAD MONROE! (I began chasing after her) Enjoy the story! GET BACK HERE YOU FLEA BAG!

**Just friend or something more**

Just another BORING day at the base of the legendary Star Fox team,Krystal, Falco,Slippy,Peppy and ROB had went on a supply run and to get some tools from Corneria to repair Great Fox base leaving Fox and Katt alone completely stumped on things to do, they were in the lounge room on the couch.

Fox was wearing some new gym clothes he had bought a few weeks back, a Dark red tank top along with black and white striped trackers he was currently wearing them as lounge around clothes.

Katt also got some new gym clothes, a light blue short sleeved shirt and white hot pants like Fox wearing them to lounge around.

" What if..?" Katt began but was cut off by Fox

"Can't do that"

"Well how about..?"

"Nope TVs bust."

"Then what about the Jig...?"

"Half the pieces are missing"

Katt groaned with boredom

"Listen Katt just be patient and wait for the others to get back it won't be that long" Fox said trying to get her to stop moaning.

"But I,m sooo Boooorrred!" Katt said in a huffy child like voice

Fox sighed rubbing his forehead "Katt if you say that one more time I will put duck tape on your mouth."

"Oooh really? Well then I'm sooo Boreaaah!" Katt screamed as Fox tried to grab her but she evaded just in time running over to the door looking back at Fox surprised

Fox looked back at Katt with a playful smile, getting up of the coach he began slowly walking over to her, Katt gave a cheeky smile to Fox slowly walking over to him as well, Foxes eyes sneakily looked over Katts body as she came to him.

Foxes thoughts "Wow she has got an amazing figure her legs are so sexy and slender and look at her breasts so perfect and of course look like two air bags gone off in the cockpit! I bet she bought those hot pants so she could flash her legs to Falco, he's a lucky bastard! If she ever tells him that is. No wonder I had a crush on her, she is funny,smart, one hell of a fighter and pilot shes kicked my ass more than once and extremely beautiful but of course a total pain in the ass!"

Little did Fox know that while he was checking out Katt, she was doing the same exact thing to him.

Katts thoughts "My god he is so muscular, he looks like he could crush a rock just by closing his hand I mean look at that six pack and those bad boy muscles, ohhh Krystal is one lucky bitch! If only Fox would get the balls to ask her out still though I can't help but feel a little jealous I mean Fox is cute,kind,respectful,funny, a brilliant fighter and pilot but I'm better of course and handsome yes veeery handsome I even had a crush on him at one point but sometimes he really knows how to be a real pain when he is being Commanding!"

They both stopped just an inch from each other staring into each others eyes, Foxes forest green eyes staring at Kats ocean blue both sharing a cocky grin on their faces.

Both thoughts " Wow he/she has incredible eyes

"I'm booored Mr McCloud" Katt teased Fox and ran from the room

Fox gave chase enjoying his little game with the pink feline, they were at it for half an hour Fox tried tackling and grabbing but Katt ducked, dodged,and weaved from his grasp until he had one successful tackle pinning her to the floor,both of them laughing like in joy then their eyes met again and Fox could feel her breasts squashing up against his chest while Katt could feel his member grazing her inner thigh they both blushed.

In Foxes head

Fox Desire "Hell-o there Katt MEOW! Come on foxy brown get stuck between those bad girls! FD growled

Gentleman Fox "Hold your horses, Fox she is your best friend, you don't want to jeopardize this by doing something stupid! Just calmly get off Katt, apologize and help her up.

FD "Oh I'm sure we can "help" her with something else!."

Meanwhile in Katts head

Katt Desire "Well someone excited lets dooo something about that Katt! KD purred seductively

Lady Katt "No Katt he is your best friend, please see reason you don't want to hurt his feelings don't do anything, he will get off and apologize for this turn off events.

KD "Oooh we'll get him "Off"!"

In reality

"SSS.. Sorry Katt" Fox stuttered out getting of Katt and lending her a hand.

"II.. It's okay Fox"Katt stuttered accepting his hand and getting up herself

Then they stayed like that locked in each others gaze and hands clasped tightly together Ocean blue meeting Forest green again until

Computer voice:"System shut down" everything went black

"Oh great the generators gone again and Slippy is of the ship SHIT!" Fox said annoyed

"FF Fox"Katt said scared and shaking

"Hey Katt are you OK? your shaking whats wrong?" Fox replied in a concerned voice

"No I'm afraid of the dark! I don't like it!" Katt got close to Fox hugging him and burying her head into his chest still shaking and starting to tear up.

"Hey hey its OK I'm here come on lets head back the the lounging area" Fox said this while giving Katt a hug back, his voice was soft and caring, he slowly turned so that he was still hugging her but they could move and head back where they came from, Fox pulled out a lighter from his pocket, igniting it and went back.

As they made their way back Fox caught a whiff of her scent she smelt like a thousands flowers so rich and sweet he had a hard time not burying his face into her to get more of it but he remained focused for he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Katt could smell Foxes scent it was an intoxicating smell it was like being in a bar she drank it up he smelt like a sweet summers day fresh and full of life but Katt had to control herself for the sake of their friendship.

Back at the lounging area

"Katt wait here I'll find some candles to light OK?" He felt Katt nod into his chest and he let her go to find the candles

Katt was reluctant to let Fox go she felt safe in his arms like nothing would hurt her but when she was alone she felt lost plus in the dark it was like she was truly alone no one would help her or come to her rescue.

After only a few seconds of rummaging around Fox found some candles and lit them putting them in a candle holder, going back over to Katt he could see small tears rolling down her cheek from her eyes in fear, it broke his heart in two he hated to see any woman cry but Katt was the greatest exception to all well except Krystal of course but still she was his best friend she is always cheerful and fearless in the light but in the dark she is just like a any other woman.

"Katt please don't cry its OK now" Fox took his hand and caressed her cheek wiping away the tears Katt purred at this and smiled

"OK Fox sniff I'll stop hehe look at me huh some fearless pilot huh?" Katt joked lightening the mood

"There's the Katt I know come on sit on the couch and I'll get some blankets out of the cupboard we will sleep here tonight"

"My my Fox asking me to bed not even going to buy me dinner first?" Katt teased Fox

Well maybe I'll make us some sandwiches how's that sound Katt? Fox said in a fake husky voice

"Peerfect!" Katt purred in a fake seductive voice

Both of them laughed but felt something inside them telling them they wouldn't mind bedding each other they instantly dismissed it and fetched the blankets and prepared the food.

While Katt tended to the blankets Fox prepared the sandwiches he got out some ham and tuna from the now turned off fridge but they were still cool when he turned around Katt was bending over to pick up the blanket showing her ass to Fox he blushed like mad.

In Foxes head

FD "Now there's an ass I wouldn't mind being with! look at it so amazing so perfectly curved and firm I bet it is soft to touch though go on give it a feel she'll love it! Who knows she might even let us slap it.

Fox began to drool

FG "DOWN FOX DOWN BOY! Remember best friend do not touch her butt!

Back in reality

Fox shook his head and looked away hoping Katt didn't notice but she did in the window she could see Fox was staring she wasn't disgusted by it either more flattered.

In Katts head

KD "Oh that baaad boy checking us out like that maybe we should try to get him to do more than just look" Katts desire said purring low and seductive.

For once she listened turning around to look at Fox whos back was turned to her she let a seductive smirk grace her lips and walked over to Fox when she reached him she ran a finger along his back and up and down causing his breath to hitch in his throat he slowly turned around being met by Katts eyes once more, her perfect Ocean blue eyes. Katt kept running a finger up and down except this time on his chest feeling every muscle while staring at his Forest green eyes which made her feel was enjoying her finger doing this to him giving a low growl and closing his eyes and breathing deep once again taking in her scent,she closed the gap between them letting her fine breasts lay on Foxes chest taking deep breaths taking in his scent while moving her breasts up and down, Fox growled again but in desire and his eyes opened becoming dark slits of lust and want Katt enjoyed this sight and hearing him growl, she purred and began closing in on his lips until.

In both heads

Lady Katt & Gentleman Fox screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

They both snapped out of it pretty fast both blushing like crazy

Katt quickly recovered

"Hows the sandwiches coming on!? She hurried out

"Fine, fine gooood!" Fox said quickly

"OK well I'll be on the couch see you there!"

"Yeah!"

Katt went over to the couch completely embarrassed and got under the blanket for Fox the feeling was mutual

In Foxes head

FD "OH YOU ABSOLUTE COCK BLOCKER!"

FG "IT WOULD HAVE BEEN A MISTAKE! A HUGE MISTAKE!

FD " SHE STARTED IT YOU ASSHOLE!"

FG " IT DOESN'T MATTER IT WOULD HAVE PUT OUR FRIENDSHIP IN JEOPARDY!"

FD ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT! YOUR JUST SCARED!

Meanwhile in Katts head

LK "I AM NOT SCARED!"

KD " YES YOU ARE OR YOU WOULD HAVE LET US FUCK HIM!"

LK "IT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN RIGHT WE MAY HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM BUT.."

KD "BUT NOTHING HE WAS WILLING YOU SAW HOW HE REACTED HE WANTED IT WHY STOP!?

In both heads

LK & FG "BECAUSE WE LOVE HIM/HER!"

Back in reality

Fox had finished the sandwiches and came over to Katt handing her a plate with her sandwich on before slipping under the blankets.

They both ate in silence thinking on what to say to each other after they almost kissed

Both said "So.." Both looked away embarrassed

"I'm sorry Katt" said Fox

"No no its me who should be sorry I started it!" Katt replied

"But I should have stopped you but I succumbed to my desire instead!" Fox said annoyed at himself

"So did I Fox!"Katt confessed

Fox looked at Katt straight in the eyes and told her "But I did it because I have feelings you"

Katt gasped

Fox looked away but Katt grabbed his face and made him meet her gaze which was one of not anger but something else

"Fox" Katt whispered softly "I have feelings for you too in fact I think... I love you!" Katt said quickly with tears running down her eyes fearing rejection

It was Foxes turn to gasp but he replied back "I love you too" Fox whispered causing Katt to stop and look at him but was met with Foxes mouth

Katts eyes went wide Fox was kissing her passionately, she soon succumbed to the kiss letting his tongue slide in to her mouth closing her eyes as their tongues raged war on one another

Fox brung his hand up to her cheek once again wiping away the tears as they kissed while his other when around her waist drawing her in deepening the kiss, Katt purred into Foxes mouth once again running her finger up and down his chest while her other hand found the back of his head pulling him in. Both were happy they had found one another smiling before going to bed

As sleep was about to consume them both, they looked at each other one more time both uttering

"I love you"

Before falling into a deep peaceful sleep Happy they had found each others hearts.

The End

A/N

What'd you guys think good bad let me know? Review, Favourite and Author follow on this occasion.

This is Dues12 signing off


End file.
